With an increasing demand for higher performance and density, integrated circuit devices may continuously need to include more components and dies to meet the requirements of different applications. As such, components may be stacked on top of each other or placed closer on printed circuit boards to reduce device dimension and cost. For example, in a multi-die integrated circuit package, multiple dies may be stacked on top of each other.
However, the utilization of higher performing and higher powered integrated circuit devices may lead to heat dissipation problem. Excessive heat generated by the numerous dies in a multi-die integrated circuit package may cause components within the package to malfunction.